


Ask The Salty Joker

by TheLemonKing



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Askbox Fic, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Salty!Joker, joker needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLemonKing/pseuds/TheLemonKing
Summary: After having to steal so many people's hearts and fighting shadow after shadow, Joker just wants to lie down and relax.Unfortunately, Morgana being Morgana decided to ruin those plans by setting up an askbox for everyone to pester him.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 56
Kudos: 109





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So me and my brother were playing Persona 5 this christmas and I've fallen in love with it. 
> 
> So I've decided to make an askbox as my contribution to the fandom.

Hello,

Yeah its me: Joker of The Phantom Theives. Apparently while I was sleeping Mona left this "Askbox" thing open and now I gotta deal with it.

I guess If you really wanna ask me anything feel free to do so, it beats going Palace hunting in the Metaverse.


	2. Two for One deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ok, I have two questions:
> 
> 1\. If you have any money left after the Metaverse imploded, what would you do with it?
> 
> 2\. Are you sure you and Ryuji are just best bros? ;)" From: Musical_Life

If I had all of that money left over I wouldn't still be living in the attic of Cafe Leblanc. I'd buy a big ass house or something. Although I do work there now so at least I'm makin' some cash.

As for your question about Ryuji and I being "Just Best Bros"...nah, we're totally more than that by now. We don't have a place to fully settle down yet but he comes by a lot.

~~And yes we have done it, dude's massive~~


	3. Punishing Morgana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's something I wanted to ask you about Mona...  
> Can you tickle him as a form of punishment?  
> Can you think of the hilarious punishments for the kitty cat Morgana?"
> 
> From: PikaLoverNYA

I guess I could tickle mona, but I'm not gonna enjoy it...

_*Time skip to a few minutes later, Joker now has scratches all over his face*_

Let the record show that tickling Morgana is a bad idea. I could probably use that coin bottle trick people do with their dogs instead. And if that dosen't work, me and Arsene can just play a rousing game of "Kick The Baby" with him.


	4. Ren or Akira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! What name do you prefer? Ren or Akira?"
> 
> From: Andylovebug

I personally prefer the name "Akira". In fact it actually is my name outside of the whole Metaverse thing. Or at least...that's what I think it is.

Oh fuck, did I forget my own name? I've been called Joker for so long I think I forgot my own name! 


	5. Some Context to The Salty Joker 'verse

The "Ask A Salty Joker" universe is an alternate universe in which:

**\- Joker (Aka: Akira) works full time at Cafe Leblanc**

**\- Goro Akechi survived his supposed death and is trying to regain the other theives' trust**

**\- The personas are able to physically interact with the phantom theives**

**\- The Police interrigation at the beginning of the game actually had negative effects on Joker's mental health (unlike in the game)**

(These are just a few notes to give a bit more detail to the universe the askbox takes place in. Further stories will expand upon these changes as well as new details.)


	6. Joker and his Mischevious Personas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are any of your personas particularly mischievous? As in pulling pranks or stuff like that?"
> 
> From: Jay_The_Timber_Wolf

When I had his mask, Incubus was a little shit. He'd do stuff like draw on my face while I was asleep or pour sand into my shoes.

Arsene himself can be a bit of a handfull as well, but it's less of a pranking thing and more of a won't mind his own damn buisness sort of thing.

And the less we talk about Mara the better, I don't know what I was thinking when I spared that thing.


	7. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hmm... Ah! There's a question I'm curious about... When you were escaping the interrogation room with Sae's help, does any of your personas telling you to stay awake when you're losing consciousness??? Do any of your personas helped you during your down times and your traumatic experiences?"
> 
> From: PikaloverNYA

I'd...rather not remember anything that happened on that day. When Sae and I were escaping I could hear Arsene speaking to me, I couldn't make out what he was saying but he must've been urging me to stay awake.

When I'm having an episode I can feel any of my personas presence, almost like they're hugging me so that I know I'm home and I'm safe now.

But, I still don't truly feel like I'm safe anymore...


	8. Escape Part 2: Introducing Arsene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I see... I apologize for making u upset but I want to ask. How long did you recover from your injuries from the corrupted police before Sae arrives? Which area in your body did they inject the truth serum into ur veins? How hurt was your entire body during recovery period? Lastly... Is it okay for us askers to ask Arsene? Trust me, we can ask him so we won't bother you with your traumatic memories. Here's a cake and sojiro's coffee (with permission) to calm you down."
> 
> Also from: PikaLoverNYA

I didn't have much time to recover from my injuries before Sae interrogated me, probably an hour at best. They injected the truth serum into my wrist so that it'd make its way into the veins quickly.

As for my recovery period, it was painful. I was mostly still in bed for the months it took to recover, sometimes it hurt to just wake up in the morning from the soreness.

I appreciate your concern but...you can keep the cofee and the cake. For now Arsene will be answering questions...I just need time to myself...

*Joker snaps his fingers as he slowly walks away, making arsene materilize in his place*

_For the next 5 asks, Arsene will take Jokers place as he recomposes himself_


	9. Arsene intermission 1/5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Arsene, I needed to ask you something... During the escape, what did you tell him to keep him awake when he is on the verge of losing consciousness? When he passed out, what did u do? What were your and the other personas (wild card) react when Joker is being beaten and drugged too much? Can you comment about his injuries? How bad was he affected? Did you comfort him during his recovery? What did the other personas (captain kids, Carmen, milady, Robin hood, etc) react with their users about the said injuries? How bad was his injuries and the drugs injected to him? How that was affecting him during the phantom thieves activities? Sorry for asking too much but I can't help but to get curious about something from your perspective. Here's the cake and coffee Joker rejected. If you turn it down as well, give it Yusuke."
> 
> From: PikaLoverNya (again)

**I wasn't sure if he could hear me, but I kept urging him to soldier on. Telling him that "We'll be safe soon" and to "Focus on my voice as you follow her."**

**I couldn't do anything to protect Joker as he was beaten by the police, it was almost like I went completely numb...parylized even. The boy was horribly bruised after the beatings and if my hearing was correct an arm or a leg was broken in the process.**

**Joker's composure seemed more anxious and panicked when exploring mementos with the theives. In the outside world he developed a fear of lonliness and did everything he could to be in someone's company.**

**Carmen and Captain Kidd tried to lead their users to saving him. But Loki and Robin Hood...those charlatans...he was so celebratory of it. Like their user orchestrated it.**

**I can't blame you for your curiosity on such a dark chapter in my owner's life. I'll give the cake to Yusuke but take the coffee for myself.**


	10. Arsene 2/5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey not sure what to say to be honest but know that honestly? There are lots of different universes out there where Akira could have had it much worse believe me (I do not want those universes to be remembered) and honestly I am disappointed in the police force and how they seemed to have forgotten a very important law when it comes to interrogation but coincidentally forgot that information gained through torture is to be discarded no matter what it is as it will become irrelevant so if it was found out the police practically tortured Akira for the info they couldn't charge him for being a Phantom Thief. I will admit I am unsure if it is a real law but I do believe it is from the source that I heard it from. ((For Author to see I remember seeing it from a certain Persona 4 Murderer whose Persona looks like the protagonists During what I believe to be either the second arena fighting game that crosses over with Persona 3&4.)) Also give Akira my love and regards and here are some blankets they are weighted ones so when you have them they feel like a giant hug! It should help with loneliness and anxiety."
> 
> From: ANightToRemember11

**In this world, the law seems to be merely an after thought. It's how monsters like Shido got away with their crimes for so long, even if the police were revealled to have tortured Akira the people wouldn't bat an eye. I may be wrong in my assumption but until then, the police force has gotten off scott free.**

**As for Akira himself, he's gone to see the other theives for the time being. I'll be sure to give him the blankets once he's home.**


	11. Arsene 3/5 (Past Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm... Hey, Arsene not to dig into bad memories "from your past. But do you remember anything about your past life? Like people or places?"
> 
> From: Melodymoon1987

**Hmm...**

**I can't say I remember much of my past life, aside from my profession back then. It was quite thrilling donning disquises and stealing from other criminals. I was quite skillful at my job, the police couldn't catch me no matter how much they tried!**

**I think I had a run-in with a certain detective one time as well...what was his name again? "Herlocke Sholmes?"**


	12. Arsene 4/5 (The Shadow Channel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alright, I gotta ask two questions: Are you aware of the part of the metaverse known as the Midnight Channel? And are you aware that some random shadows can develop a persona of their own?"
> 
> From: TheBlindArcher

**I can't say that I have heard of this..."Midnight Channel" place you speak of. Does it have some sort of connection to the Movie World that Joker had journeyed through? However I am of how shadows can develop a persona, luckily for us none of our major targets (sans Black Mask Akechi) was able to develop a persona. It brings a question to my mind, what if Sae had developed a persona before we entered her palace? What would that look like?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EY! I'm not dead, I'm just suffering from extreme writer's block!


	13. Arsene 5/5 (Captain Kidd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay! One more question! What is your opinion on Captain Kidd, and what was your first meeting like?"
> 
> From: Melodymoon

**Ah yes, I remember our first meeting very well...**

**He fired a cannonball through my window in an attempt to take some of my treasure. It wasn't hard to catch him because of his lack of subtlety but we hit it off rather quickly.**

**And considering Joker is infatuated with Kidd's owner, you could say that I'm technically dating him~**

**As much as I'd love to ramble on, Joker should be back in a short bit. So it seems I'll have to bid you all farewell for now.**

**I must say you all have been such pleasent ladies and gentlmen**


	14. The Trickster's Back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joker has regained his composure and is ready to start taking asks again! <3

_Joker can be seen on his bed, rolled up in the weighted blanket that was given to him by one of the askers. He looked like he pulled an all-nighter before he came back to his room, with heavy circles around his eyes and a stray lipstick stain on his cheek_

"Fuck my head hurts..." _He mumbled to himself before noticing the readers_

Oh, hey. I didn't notice you.

...were you here this whole time?


	15. Go The Fuck To Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Get some sleep, Akira. We can wait"  
> From: MusicalLife

No way, this has been the first time in months I've gotten to stay up all night without that damn cat telling me to go to bed! There's no way in hell I'm going to break my no-sleep record because someone else told me t-

_Joker passes out face first on the floor snoring loudly_


	16. Lipstick stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "??? What’s with the lipstick stain?"
> 
> From: Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to try writing a semi-drabble for the scene on the Tv in order to try and recover from my writing dry spell. 
> 
> My apologies if this is extremely cringy

Don't worry about it, during my time away from the blog I was at a party in the Smash mansion and the girls couldn't keep their hands off me~

_Akira's television suddenly turned on, displaying what actually happened at the party. The black haired boy was dressed in a maid costume similar, giggling as he was in the process of undoing Ryuji's slacks. "I've been waiting months for someone to ask for our...other services~" Akira purred in a girly voice, sounding heavily intoxicated from the way his words slurred together._

Wait...what the fuck? Who shot this? I thought we were alone!?

_"Oh my! You're so big master!"_

*Joker covered his now blushing face, groaning in embarrassment as the sounds of moans and skin slapping blared from the television* 

Goddamn it...

_"Harder master! M-Meow~!"_


	17. S-Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello did you get a good sleep? I hope you getting better Joker. Please watch your health the PT and we don't want to see you like that
> 
> If you don't mind may l ask you something? What your thoughts at all the s.link?"
> 
> From: Idontknowhowtonamethis

I slept pretty well after passing out from my all nighter. 

And about those social links:

\- I'm still pissed at Mishima for using me for clout

\- I had a blast beating those old fucks who were extorting Kawakami

\- It was actually pretty nice hanging out with Tae, although her latest medicine made my piss blue

\- It's always nice to hang out with the other phantom theives

\- Justine's alright but Caroline is a massive prick

\- I wish I could've gotten to steal the heart of Ann's rival

\- And Sae....fuck her. Fuck her and Akechi and every one in that "Police force". 


	18. Ooc: Holy Shit...

We are currently at over _**1,000**_ hits and over twenty Kudos

When I started this blog/fic I wasn't expecting it to blow up the way it has and I can't thank you all enough for the support.

As a gift to all of you, I'm letting you decide on what the first fic of The Salty Verse will be <3

<https://www.strawpoll.me/19343434>


	19. Tsundere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You realize you called Lavenza a tsundere, right?"
> 
> From: Musical_Life

You know...

I've never actually thought of that to describe her. But judging from the personalities of Caroline and Justine being put into one person...

I guess she actually is a Tsundere.

A tsundere that scares the shit out of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The voting for Salty verse is still up!  
> https://www.strawpoll.me/19343434


	20. The New Pt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S"o what your thoughts at the other PT Persona and their second Awakening? :D"
> 
> From: Idontknowhowtonamethis

(I'm not sure if you mean from scramble or Royal so I'm going to talk of the one from Royal)

She's alright I guess, although she barely shows up when we go out for stuff. And her Persona looks pretty nice, I caught Arsene staring once or twice before.


	21. Fuck Sae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " "And Sae....fuck her. Fuck her and Akechi and every one in that "Police force"."
> 
> Oh, now you know you just HAVE to elaborate, right? Particularly Sae...*grins devilishly*"
> 
> From: MorganTheMartian

(Joker dosen't want to elaborate so Arsene will answer this ask for him)

**You see, Joker still carries a grudge towards Akechi for selling him out to the police which resulted in his traumatic interrogation.**

**Although Sae helped him escape and she herself is against their unethical practices, he still holds some ill will towards her by association as she** **worked for the police force.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooc: I'm happy to announce that "Ryuji/Akira Valentines Fluff" won the poll meaning that will be the first fic for the salty verse


	22. Arcana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did the entire journey get you curious about the arcanas? (Chihaya aside)"
> 
> From: Girl

Actually, it has gotten me curious about them. I've been trying to research arcanas during my free time, but nothing interesting really comes up.

I could try asking those guys I met in the Cinema Labyrinth, they look like they know more about arcanas than me.


	23. Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you know someone naned Philemon?"
> 
> From: Idontknowhowtonamethis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took alot longer to do since I had to resaerch who the heck Philemon is.
> 
> I've only played Persona 5 so my knowledge on the rest of the series is pretty limited >_<

Philemon?

...I'm not sure who this guy you're talking about is. Although when I fall asleep there's this blue butterfly that follows me around.

If that butterfly is the dude, then he sure has a pretty lame way of contacting people. Couldn't he like, set a bush on fire or show up as a pair of floating shoes? 


	24. Hearing Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So Joker, can you hear the music?
> 
> (Game OST. So can he hear the background music? Can also be not all music, but certain tracks. Example, he can hear the Velvet room theme and such. The idea of going into the Velvet room WITHOUT music sounds eerie)"
> 
> From: Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day Everybody! 
> 
> I have an update on The Salty Verse that is actually good for once, I finally got out of my writer's block and started progress on the Ryuji/Akira story.

Yep, I can hear certain songs when I'm infiltrating a palace. I just assumed that all the shadows had a band secretly playing music when we were fighting them.

I also heard dramatic music when we had beef with Makoto. It ended up drowning out what her and Ann were saying so at first I thought she was mocking Shiho's suicide when she mentioned her during that argument.

Igor seems to just have an opera singer under his desk because I can hear her belting out a pretty calming tune when I'm trapped in that prison cell. ~~It really helps making Caroline forcing me to bend over and then spanking me with her baton seem less terrible~~

And yes, I've been hearing that Last Surprise song. It's been stuck in my head all fuckin' day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A full list of songs Joker can hear: 
> 
> -Last Surprise
> 
> -The Suspenseful Music 
> 
> \- Rivers in the Desert
> 
> _ Blooming Villain
> 
> \- Will Power
> 
> \- Life Will Change
> 
> \- The Sad Music
> 
> \- Yaldaboth's Theme
> 
> \- Poem For Everyone's Souls


	25. Passtimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey joker! What do you and the other Thieves do together for fun? Like do you guys go out on the town or just stay at Leblanc or something?"
> 
> From: MelodyMoon1987

We usually go out for a night on the town, it's a pretty nice time just kicking back and just having fun with eachother every once in a while.

Ryuji, Ann, and I head out to the movies, Futaba sneaks off to go to the arcade, Makoto ends up bitch-slapping somebody, and Akechi's there too I guess.

I'm not sure where Yusuke and Haru go

And on the off chance the rest of the theives force me to be friendly to Akechi I just take him to a pancake diner.


	26. Akech Lives?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait.... Is Akechi still alive???? How???"
> 
> From: Jay_The_Timber_Wolf

_I feel this answer might need to be answered out of character since this needs some serious explination._

_I had never really expanded on the idea of Akechi still being alive, which is one of the major bullet points to The Salty Verse as a whole. Mainly due to the fact I needed some time to figure out how to go about it._

_Akechi's death is given a ton of ambiguity as of Persona 5 Royal with Maruki creating a cognition of Akechi that retained the memory of his doppelganger (even though Maruki's methods would entail Akechi wouldn't remember.)_

_Even worse is that there's a person who looks like Akechi in Royal's true ending who's with the gang, which just makes his situation all the more confusing._

_Akechi surviving in the salty verse takes some cues from Royal's explination to why he's still with you after he died in Shido's palace as trying to explain it with the canon of Vanilla Persona 5 would be an ass pull if the highest order._

_In Short: None of the Theives know why Akechi is still alive and are trying to figure it out._


	27. Smash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your feelings on Smash? Any fighters you don't do well against? Fighters that you curbstomp on a regular basis?"
> 
> From: StarBakerBakery

I love hanging around all those assholes, it's probably the second best most entertaining thing to happen to me since Haru's dad died. 

I can run laps around DK and that loser Hero like it was my job. Mario and Ganon are child's play for me too.

Lucina and Game and Watch drag me across the floor like I'm a ragdoll. And Luigi and Terry chew me up and spit me out.

And Bayonetta....I'd rather not talk about what happens when I run into her...


	28. Bete Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Joker have you met someone name Bete Noire? I would very careful if you were around her. You wouldn't want to remember your worst fears and anxieties, do you? She's someone who's soul purpose to make sure humans and monsters never lived in peace. I would say she would interested in taking your soul."
> 
> From: ChaosPrince6383

I'm sorry, who the fuck are you talking about?

_*Arsene appears to educate Joker*_

**You see, Bete Noire is the main antagonist of an Undertale Au. She's an exceptionally powerful child who killed off most of the original cast, ChaosPrince's other descriptors are very accurate as she's fueled by the fear of humans and monsters alike.**

...So you're telling me that some little kid with god-like powers wants to steal my soul?

**That's exactly what they're saying.**

Well, it wouldn't be the worst thing I've had to deal with. I mean I've dealt with Yaldaboth after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Salty fuck is back, baby!!


	29. Joker's School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So Joker how's school? Also can I give you and Arsene a hug for all of the crap you've been through?"
> 
> From: Hikarisora

School's been fine, alot of the students still don't like me though. But then again, I never liked alot of them anyway so it balances out.

And no, I don't like hugs. Please don't hug me


	30. Questions of 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "1. Before coming to Tokyo because of your probation what were your parents like back are your hometown?
> 
> 2\. Are you from Inaba?
> 
> 3\. How's your relationship with Ryuji?"
> 
> From: ChoasPrince6383

1\. I don't remember much of my parents if I'm being honest. But what I do remember is that they were probably the sweetest people you'd ever meet.

2\. I am in fact from Inaba

3\. Ryuji and I are in a loving relationship, in fact alot of the theives are.


	31. 2 things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry if I'm overstepping my boundaries or I make you feel uncomfortable but I have two more questions.
> 
> 1\. Who's dating who?
> 
> 2\. So what would happen if you know who ( Akechi ) walked into Leblanc?"
> 
> From: Hikarisora

1\. Ann is dating Shiho, I'm dating Ryuji, and Makoto hooked up with Haru. Yusuke and Futaba are still single and their content with that.

2\. I'd do the same thing I always do when he walks in, greet him with a "Welcome home honey." He seemed to like me saying "Honey I'm home" to him, might as well try to pretend being friendly.


	32. The question he's been trying to avoid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira any thoughts on Human Morgana?
> 
> Plus, you don't remember much about your parents? How so?
> 
> From: ChoasPrince6383

Ehhh....

AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

(I have vague memories of my parents but no clear memories of what they did for a living ot even their faces for that matter...but still)

AHHHHHHH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human Morganna frightens me.


	33. Monika Made A Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wrote a song for you  
> Would you like to hear it?
> 
> >YES. N̴̬̪̂̒͊̋̚ͅỏ̸̤̩̆̅͑̌͝."
> 
> From: _JustMonika_

Yeah sure, I got nothing better to do...

_*I feel my bond with Monika grow stronger...even though she just kinda showed up in my_ _room*_

**Confidant Rank Up!**

**You obtained a new ability: Virus Waifu**

**Status Ailments have a higher chance of being inflicted**


	34. Ryuji is in fact a top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hmm... So. Is Ryuji top?  
> If so, how rough does he get with you Joker? If you know what I mean."
> 
> From: Swift/Swap

I-I...I don't have to answer that!

Why are you all so interested in my sex life all of the sudden!?

**You brag about it all the time, you dolt...**

No one asked you Arsene!

**If you must know, Akira is the bottom in the relationship.**

Shut up!

**And how rough Ryuji gets depends on the mood...I remember them doing it in Kaneshiro's Palace~**

FUCK!


	35. Confidants (Remade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, so if you had to choose which two female confidants to have a threesome with who would they be and why?"
> 
> From: Johnny Largent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to remake the first ask of this story because I hated my answer so much. It was literally just 2 of the party members.
> 
> Now that I'm farther into the game, I have much more knowledge on the confidants and other story elements. So here's a much better answer to the confidant question.

Heh heh, Finally...someone speakin' my language.

If you twisted my arm and forced me to only pick two of my confidants, I'd go with Kawakami and Tae.

For Kawakami, I've always fancied an older woman and the whole "Teacher Tabboo" makes everything all the more spicy~.

For Tae, she looks smokin' in a leather jacket and she already flirts with/drugs me so a little bit of sex wouldn't be too big of a stretch.


	36. The Persona Friend Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A question for Arsene if he's feeling up to it! What's your relationship like with the other personas in the PT gang? Any favourites to hang out with?"
> 
> From: Autumnarie

**All of them are such delightful lads and lasses, even Loki managed to get on my good side after rejoining us. (albiet by only a little bit)**

**I see myself spending time with Carmen and Goemon more often than the others due to their class and more calm demeanors.**

**Of course, Captain Kidd and I are as much of a couple as our masters. And unlike Akira...I'm the one usually in control~**


	37. Gay Or Eruopean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Joker are you Gay or European?"
> 
> asked by: ChaosPrince6383

I'm neither, I'm Bisexual...

wait...

Is this a musical reference?


	38. Thoughts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thoughts on fanfics?"
> 
> asked by: IcantbelieveImadeanao3account

Honestly, I'm totally fine with fanfic being written about me. It's pretty fun knowing a lot of people like you so much that they're willing to make stories about them dating you. I know that sounds very egotistical but like...when you've been through the shit I have, you kinda need that morale boost y'know.


	39. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two questions.
> 
> 1\. Have you ever been drunk?  
> 2\. If you have, what did you do?
> 
> From: Just Vibin

Yes, all the time. When you've been through the shit I've been through you'd wanna start drinking too. One time I was so drunk I stumbled into the Smash Mansion and...uh...

~~became Bayonetta's bitch~~

Scratch that, I don't wanna talk about it.


End file.
